Continuous form printers of the type which include an image transfer station and then downstream an image fixing station, require that an unprinted portion of the form be fed to pass beyond the image transfer station at the conclusion of a print run. Normally this results in a length of unprinted form waste at the start of each new print run.
Bar code printers frequently are of the continuous form type. Bar code printers also are used to make a large number of relatively short runs so that the amount of unprinted form waste relative to the length of the run is increased.